worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Store Die-Cast Line
The Disney Store Die-Cast Line is a toy line that the Disney Store launched in 2006, and has been releasing several characters from the Cars movies, in the form of 1:43 scale die-cast. Overview The Disney Store Die-Cast Line was launched in 2006, a few months before Cars hit theaters. There were 12 initial die-cast releases, as well as pullbacks and light-up vehicles, and a few playsets. The die-casts were sold in a red blister card up until 2009, when the acrylic case packaging style was introduced. They featured a different name tag and background for every character. When Cars 2 was released in 2011, over twenty new models hit the market, and throughout the next two years, many other models were released including "Chaser" cars, models with a limited production run. In May 2013, the Disney Store began selling Planes merchandising. A little under a year later, a line of Planes: Fire & Rescue toys were added to coincide with the release of the film. Vehicles ''Cars'' LightningMcQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'Lightning McQueen' RadiatorSpringsMcQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'Radiator Springs McQueen' DisneyStoreLMEpilogue.jpg|'Epilogue McQueen' PinstripeLightningMcQueen.jpg|'Pinstripe McQueen' DisneyStoreLMDinoco.jpg|'Dinoco McQueen' BlingBlingLightningMcQueenDisneyStore.JPG|'Bling Bling Lightning McQueen' DocHudsonDisneyStore.JPG|'Doc Hudson' FabulousHudsonHornetDisneyStore.jpg|'Hudson Hornet' MaterDisneyStoreCars1.jpg|'Mater' MaterChaserDisneyStore.jpg|'Mater' SallyDisneyStore.jpg|'Sally' SheriffDisneyStore.jpg|'Sheriff' LuigiDisneyStore.jpg|'Luigi' GuidoDisneyStore.jpg|'Guido' FillmoreDisneyStore.jpg|'Fillmore' SargeDisneyStore.JPG|'Sarge' RamonePurpleDisneyStore.jpg|'Ramone' GreenRamoneDisneyStore.jpg|'Ramone' RamoneRedDisneyStore.jpg|'Ramone' OldSchoolRamoneDisneyStore.jpg|'Ramone' FloDisneyStore.jpg|'Flo' RedDisneyStore.jpg|'Red' TractorDisneyStore.jpg|'Tractor' FrankDisneyStore.jpg|'Frank' ChickHicksDisneyStore.jpg|'Chick Hicks' DinocoChickHicksDisneyStore.jpg|'Dinoco Chick Hicks' TheKingDisneyStore.jpg|'The King' MackDisneyStore.jpg|'Mack' TexDinocoDisneyStore.jpg|'Tex Dinoco' SnotRodDisneyStore.JPG|'Snot Rod' BoostDisneyStore.jpg|'Boost' WingoDisneyStore.jpg|'Wingo' DJMEGABLOKS.jpg|'DJ' DarrellCartripDisneyStore.jpg|'Darrell Cartrip' MichaelSchumacherDisneyStore.jpg|'Michael Schumacher' WinfordBradfordRutherfordDisneyStore.JPG|'Winford Bradford Rutherford' LeeRevkinsDisneyStore.jpg|'Lee Revkins' NoStallDiecast.GIF|'Todd Marcus' SidewallShineDisneyStore.jpg|'Slider Petrolski' DirksonDAgostinoDisneyStore.jpg|'Dirkson D'Agostino' KevinShiftrightDisneyStore.jpg|'Kevin Shiftright' DarrenLeadfootDisneyStore.jpg|'Darren Leadfoot' DinocoHelicopterDisneyStore.jpg|'Dinoco Helicopter' ChiefChickDisneyStore.jpg|'Chief Chick' TJDisneyStore.jpg|'TJ Hummer' GretaDisneyStore.jpg|'Greta' ToddDisneyStore.jpg|'Todd' ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' DisneyStoreGhostlightRamone.JPG|'Ghostlight Ramone' ''Cars Toons'' RescueSquadMaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Rescue Squad Mater' BurntLightningMcQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'Burnt Lightning McQueen' RescueSquadTrooperDisneyStore.jpg|'Rescue Squad Trooper' RescueSquadChopperDisneyStore.jpg|'Rescue Squad Chopper' RescueSquadAmbulanceDisneyStore.jpg|'Rescue Squad Ambulance' MatertheGreaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Mater the Greater' DaredevilLightningMcQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'Daredevil Lightning McQueen' ElMaterdorDisneyStore.jpg|'El Materdor' MatadorMcQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'Matador Lightning McQueen' MatadorMiaTiaDisneyStore.jpg|'Matador Mia and Tia' TokyoMaterChaseDisneyStore.jpg|'Tokyo Mater' DragonMcQueenDisneyStore.GIF|'Dragon McQueen' UnidentifiedFlyingMaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Dr. Abschlepp Wagen' MatorDisneyStore.jpg|'Mator' TormentorDisneyStore.jpg|'The Tormentor' FrighteningMcQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'Frightening McMean' IScreamerDisneyStore.jpg|'I-Screamer' PaddyOConcrete.jpg|'Paddy O'Concrete' RastaCarianDisneyStore.jpg|'Rastacarian' HeavyMetalMaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Heavy Metal Mater' HeavyMetalMcQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'Heavy Metal McQueen' MoonMaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Moon Mater' MoonMcQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'Moon McQueen' ImpalaDisneyStore.jpg|'Impala XIII' PrivateMaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Private McQueen' Police Lightning McQueen Disney Store.jpg|'Lt. McQueen' BigDDisneyStore.jpg|'Big D' AirMaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Air Mater' LightningMcQueenFalconDisneyStore.jpg|'Air McQueen' FalconHawksMcQueen.jpg|'Falcon Hawk' OffRoadMcQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'Off-Road McQueen' OffRoadMaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Stanley Days Mater' SandyDunesDisneyStore.jpg|'Sandy Dunes' ShiftySidewinderDisneyStore.jpg|'Shifty Sidewinder' IdleThreatDisneyStore.jpg|'Idle Threat' BlueGritDisneyStore.jpg|'Blue Grit' ''Cars 2'' LightningMcQueenCars2DisneyStore.jpg|'Lightning McQueen' PartyMcQueenDisneyStore.JPG|'Party McQueen' RetroLightningMcQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'Intro Lightning McQueen' MaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Mater' MaterhosenDisneyStore.jpeg|'Materhosen' DragStarMaterDiecast.jpg|'Drag Star Mater' DraculaMaterDisneyStore.JPG|'Dracula Mater' TacoTruckMaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Taco Truck Mater' KabukiMaterDisneyStore.JPG|'Kabuki Mater' WasabiMaterDisneyStore.jpg|'Wasabi Mater' FinnMcMissileDisneyStore.jpg|'Finn McMissile' HydroFinnDisneyStore.jpg|'Hydro Finn' HolleyShiftwellDisneyStore.jpg|'Holley Shiftwell' FrancescoBernoulliDisneyStore.jpg|'Francesco Bernoulli' MilesAxlerodDisneyStore.jpg|'Miles Axlerod' ProfessorZDisneyStore.jpg|'Professor Z' GremDisneyStore.jpg|'Gremlin' AcerDisneyStore.jpg|'Acer' LuigiCars2DisneyStore.jpg|'Luigi' GuidoCars2DisneyStore.jpg|'Guido' FillmoreDisneyStore.jpg|'Fillmore' SargeCars2DisneyStore.jpg|'Sarge' ShuTodorokiDisneyStore.JPG|'Shu Todoroki' Raoul ÇaRoule Disney Store.jpg|'Raoul CaRoule' JeffGorvetteDisneyStore.jpg|'Jeff Gorvette' MaxSchnellDisneyStore.jpg|'Max Schnell' MiguelCaminoDisneyStore.jpg|'Miguel Camino' CarlaDS.jpg|'Carla Veloso' LewisHamiltonDisneyStore.jpg|'Lewis Hamilton' Nigel disney.png|'Nigel Gearsley' RipClutchgoneskiDisneyStore.jpg|'Rip Clutchgoneski' FlashDisneyStore.jpg|'Jan "Flash" Nilsson' LongGeDisneyStore.jpg|'Long Ge' FrostyDisneyStore.jpg|'Mark "Frosty" Winterbottom' Memo Rojas Jr. Disney Store.jpg|'Memo Rojas, Jr.' Vitaly Petrov Disney Store.jpg|'Vitaly Petrov' VladimirTrunkovDisneyStore.jpg|'Vladimir Trunkov' JCurbyGremlinDisneyStore.jpg|'J. Curby Gremlin' UnionJackRamoneDisneyStore.jpg|'Ramone' LimeRamoneDisneyStore.jpg|'Ramone' RadiatorSpringsRamoneDisneyStore.jpg|'Ramone' TomberDisneyStore.jpg|'Tomber' BrentMustangburgerDisneyStore.jpg|'Brent Mustangburger' Disney david.jpg|'David Hobbscap' UncleTopolinoDisneyStore.jpg|'Uncle Topolino' SiddeleyDisneyStore.jpg|'Siddeley' CrabbyDisneyStore.jpg|'Crabby' StephensonDisneyStore.jpg|'Stephenson' RodTorqueRedlineDisneyStore.JPG|'Rod "Torque" Redline' TheQueenDisneyStore.jpg|'The Queen' PrinceWheeliamDisneyStore.jpg|'Prince Wheeliam' Cars 2 london calling die cast set sgt highgear.jpg|'Sgt. Highgear' TopperDeckingtonIIIDisneyStore.jpg|'Topper Deckington III' KingpinNobunagaDisneyStore.jpg|'Kingpin Nobunaga' PinionTanakaDisneyStore.jpg|'Pinion Tanaka' OkuniDisneyStore.jpg|'Okuni' ShigekoDisneyStore.jpg|'Shigeko' TamikoDisneyStore.jpg|'Tamiko' DaniellaMufflerDisneyStore.jpg|'Daniella Muffler' DaisuandEdamamaDisneyStore.jpg|'Daisu Tsashimi' and Edamame Tsashimi GiuseppeMotorosiDisneyStore.jpg|'Giuseppe Motorosi' MachMatsuoDisneyStore.jpg|'Mach Matsuo' BrunoMotoreauDisneyStore.jpg|'Bruno Motoreau' JohnLassetireDisneyStore.jpg|'John Lassetire' GreenJohnLassetireDisneyStore.jpg|John Lassetire OttoBonnDisneyStore.jpg|'Otto Bonn' PetroCartalinaDisneyStore.jpg|'Petro Cartalina' CruzBesouroDisneyStore.jpg|'Cruz Besouro' BruceBoxmannDisneyStore.jpg|'Bruce Boxmann' AustinLittletonDisneyStore.jpg|'Austin Littleton' SalMachianiDisneyStore.jpg|'Sal Machiani' FabrizioDisneyStoreLoose.jpg|'Fabrizio' PeteyPacerDisneyStore.jpg|'Petey Pacer' PopePinionIVDisneyStore.jpg|'Pope Pinion IV' PopemobileDisneyStore.jpg|'Popemobile' ApeDisneyStore.jpg|'Ape' Corporal.jpg|'Corporal Josh Coolant' ''Planes'' DustyCrophopperDisneyStore.jpg|'Dusty' RacingDustyDisneyStore.jpg|'Racing Dusty' TurboDustyDisneyStore.jpg|'Turbo Dusty' 6172036511176-1.jpg|'Navy Dusty' SkipperDisneyStore.jpg|'Skipper' ChugDisneyStore.jpg|'Chug' LeadbottomDisneyStore.jpg|'Leadbottom' RipslingerDisneyStore.jpg|'Ripslinger' NedDisneyStore.jpg|'Ned' 6172036511175.jpg|'Zed' BulldogDisneyStore.jpg|'Bulldog' ElChupacabraDisneyStore.jpg|'El Chupacabra' IshaniDisneyStore.jpg|'Ishani' RochelleDisneyStore.jpg|'Rochelle' FranzDisneyStore.jpg|'Franz Fliegenhosen' 6172036510139-1.jpg|'Bravo' 6172036510051-1.jpg|'Echo' HectorVectorDisneyStore.jpg|'Hector Vector' ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' FirefighterDustyDS.jpg|'Firefighter Dusty' BladeRangerDS.jpg|'Blade Ranger' BlazinBladeDS.jpg|'Blazin' Blade' LilDipperDS.jpg|'Lil' Dipper' WindlifterDS.jpg|'Windlifter' CabbieDS.jpg|'Cabbie' MaruDisneyStore.jpg|'Maru' DynamiteDisneyStore.jpg|'Dynamite' PineconeDisneyStore.jpg|'Pinecone' AvalancheDisneyStore.jpg|'Avalanche' BlackoutDisneyStore.jpg|'Blackout' DripDisneyStore.jpg|'Drip' 6172036511393.jpg|'Muir' BuckDisneyStore.jpg|'Buck' DoeDisneyStore.jpg|'Doe' RykerDisneyStore.jpg|'Ryker' MaydayDisneyStore.JPG|'Mayday' ''Cars 3'' Cars3LightningMcQueen.jpg|'Lightning McQueen' CruzRamirezDS.jpg|'Cruz Ramirez' JacksonStormDS.jpg|'Jackson Storm' BrickYardleyDisneyStoreDieCast.jpg|'Brick Yardley' DanielSwervez.jpg|'Daniel Swervez' TimTreadless.jpg|'Tim Treadless' Cars3Mack.jpg|'Mack' GaleBeaufort.jpg|'Gale Beaufort' MissFritter.jpg|'Miss Fritter' DinocoCruzAndChickHicks.jpg|'Dinoco Cruz Ramirez & Chick Hicks' Cars3PackA.jpg|'Cal Weathers, Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift' NextGenSet.jpg|'Next-Gen Set (Sterling, Cruz Ramirez, Lightning McQueen, Two Next-Generation Racers)' Crazy8Set.jpg|'Crazy 8 Set (Taco, T-Bone, Lightning McQueen as "Chester Whipplefilter", Cruz Ramirez as "Frances Beltline", Jimbo)' midnightrunLM.jpg|'Midnight Run Lightning McQueen' damagecruz.jpg|'Track Damage Cruz Ramirez' ryandisney.jpg|'Ryan Laney' cruzstorm.jpeg|'Cruz Ramirez as Jackson Storm' RichTractor.jpg|'Rich Mixon as Tractor' clutch.jpeg|'Clutch Aid Tractor' Other LowNSlowMcQueen.jpg|'Low 'N' Slow McQueen' Police Lightning McQueen Disney Store.jpg|'Police Lightning McQueen' TokyoMaterChaseDisneyStore.jpg|'Metallic Tokyo Mater' SheriffMatteBlackDisneyStore.jpg|'Matte Black Sheriff' RedMetallicDisneyStore.jpg|'Metallic Red' Play Sets *First "Combat Ship" - Finn McMissile with Guns, Grem with Gun, Acer with Guns *New "Combat Ship" - Hydrofoil Finn, Welding Torch Gremlin and Petey Pacer *"Oil Rig Keycharger" - Finn McMissile, Grem, Acer Pullbacks *Lightning McQueen *Radiator Springs McQueen *Doc Hudson *Mater *Sally *Luigi *Guido *Fillmore *Sarge *Ramone *Red *Tractor *Wingo Light-Up Vehicles *Tokyo Mater *Kabuto *Boost *DJ *Wingo *Snot Rod *Kabuto's Ninja Trivia *A 22-pack was released, including a mix of Cars and Cars 2 characters called "World of Racing". In Europe, it is only a 20-pack due to Brent and Darrell not being included. *Lee Revkins was produced as an acrylic box single in very limited numbers, and was distributed to very few stores, making it extremely rare. *Skipper's wings are changeable from flat-top mode to flight mode, while Franz's wings are changeable from driving mode or flight mode. *Grem is referred to as "Gremlin", and Rasta Carian is referred to as "Rastacarian". pl:Modele diecast Disney Store’u Category:Merchandise